I Feel Bad
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: Jommy. If you've heard the song, Trust me, it's not what you think.It's his baby...They hurt them They're ready to take on the world togehter...Why? Because she loves him....And he loves her...And they'll catch eachothers' fall...
1. I Honestly Don't Know What To Say

**_I Feel Bad  
Jommy_**

**_Chapter 1  
I Honestly Dont Know What To Say_**

* * *

_a/n:Okay, so I'm writing this based off the song by Rascal Flatts. So, basically, it's a Jommy, and so...yeah, you should read it, cuz it'll be good! (Yeah, I'm egotistical, and I know it!) Okay, so for those of you who have heard the song, it's not gonna turn out the way the song does, but for those of you who haven't heard it, I recommend that you find a way to... _

I recommend you go to Gavin Mikhail's myspace and listen to his song "Catch Your Fall" while you read this. The song is used later in the story, but it's definately worth the time...the song is amazing!

* * *

Tommy walked past Jude to the stage and lightly brushed her shoulder as he did. He looked back momentarily, but continued walking. 

"Tommy is it true!?"  
"Did you guys really get divorced?"  
"Are you getting divorced?"  
"Do you love Portia?"  
"Is Jude's baby yours?!"

Tommy cleared his throat, and the reporters quieted.

"I called this press conference to clear up some of the rumors that have been floating around in various magazines." He looked back at Jude who nodded.

"To start, no, Portia Mills and I are still married. But we are getting a divorce. The papers went through Monday afternoon. Do I love Portia?" He looked down at the stack of papers in front of him. The top piece had a list of answers, and at the bottom, there was a picture of Jude in Tommy's new pent house (That he'd bought after he and Portia seperated.), kissing an unidentified black-haired male.

"I did...But after I was told that she was cheating on me with my best friend, Kwest Taylor, no, I don't anymore." He looked down again.

"Are the pictures of Jude in your pent house kissing someone, you?" He looked up.

"I will say this. Many things happened while Jude and I were on Tour. I won't say what and I won't say when. That information we are with holding."

"Is Jude's baby yours?" Tommy looked down again. Jude walked out onto the stage with her guitar. (Half was a press conference, half was Jude and Tommy performing their new singles.) She sat down on the stool next to the podium Tommy was standing at and began to play.

"I was your girl  
Gave you my world  
My everything  
But you wouldn't see  
I had your back  
I backed you up  
Whatever I did  
Was never enough..."

Tommy knew the song wasn't about him...It was about HIM.

"Just you, you  
That's all you ever thought about  
You, you  
No one matters like you do  
What goes around comes around  
You should know by now

Bet you never thought that I could break you  
Did you think that I would look the other way  
Yeah you had it all figured out  
But tell me who's the one who's crying now..."

Jamie had begged her to give him another chance...She'd cried to Tommy over the phone for weeks, telling him she didn't think she should trust him again...Tommy, being her friend, put his head before his heart, and told her to do what she thought was right. (Though, he wanted to tell her to come be with him...)

"The palm of your hand  
That was your plan  
Gave me no time  
But now you want mine  
It's all about take  
You took too much  
Nothing inside  
I'm all used up..."

And because of that, the next day at the studio, Jude showed up, hand in hand with Jamie. God knows Tommy regretted telling her to do what she thought was right. He wanted her...But when she told him she was marrying Jamie, he eloped with Portia again...

"Come on  
You, you  
Nothing else matters like you do  
You know what I'm talkin' 'bout don't you  
What goes around comes around  
You should know by now..."

She looked over at him. Following him marrying portia, they spent the next 2 months not talking...And then Jamie attacked her...

"Bet you never thought that I could break you  
Did you think that I would look the other way  
Yeah you had it all figured out  
But tell me who's the one who's crying now..."

After he did, he ran. So Tommy agreed to take Jude to california until Jamie was captured. And thats where their baby came along...

"On your one night stands (should've thought about that)  
Says she's just a friend (should've thought about that)  
Are you satisfied now? (should've thought about that)  
Cause you can't hold me down, not now  
I wanna thank you 'cause now I'm free  
I can breathe again and I'm never going back to you..."

Tommy fully planned to tell Portia that he wanted a divorce when they returned home. At that point, they'd been gone for 6 months, and Jude was 4 months pregnant. Everything was brought to them in California. They didn't have to worry about Jamie showing up...they may not have had security watching them (Which is probably a good thing), but they were watching the outside. And when Jude and Tommy had been missing for almost exactly 6 months, Jamie found them...

"Bet you never thought that I could break you  
Did you think that I would look the other way?"

When they'd returned home, Tommy had vowed that they were going straight to his place. He was going to end it with Portia before anything else happened...But when they opened the door (laughing over the fact that their baby had kicked for the first time.), the sight was singed (I check dictionary. com-that's a real word. it's got the g sound like grunge.) into their brains, though all Tommy wanted to do was erase it.

"Yeah you had it all figured out  
But tell me who's the one who's crying now, yeah yeah..."

Portia swore (for about 2 seconds) that it was the first time. Tommy had been pushed to the limits of wanting to hit her, and she told them (him and Jude) that it'd been going on for 8 months... Before he'd even left.

"Bet you never thought that I could break you  
(Bet you never thought that I could break you)  
Did you think that I would look the other way  
Yeah you had it all figured out  
But tell me who's the one who's crying now!..."

Jude looked at Tommy again and smiled. He smiled back.

"As far as Jude's baby..." He offered her his hand, and she stood, handing her guitar to Speid, who was on the edge of the stage. "Before I answer that question, I'd like to state, that when I returned home a month ago, I learned that Portia Mills had been cheating on me for 8 months." Jude took his hand and stood next to him, laying her head lightly on his shoulder. "Jude is 5 months pregnant...and YES, it is my baby." The reporters erupted in questions, but he turned to Jude, who was hardly keeping her eyes open. He whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm...just tired..." He laid his hand over her stomach as the baby kicked. He kissed her softly. She smiled, and stood up straight. He sat down on the stool she'd been sitting on, and pulled her close to him. The band behind them began to play as someone brought Jude a stool to sit on. She watched him as he began to sing.

"  
I'm always gonna be one life behind  
That's why I'm all alone  
What's it gonna take to make you see  
That we are falling apart  
I wonder can we throw away the past  
So we can stop the screaming match  
I'm not gonna break down anymore  
I've found my way to the door

I can see through both of us  
It's an issue over trust  
It's killing me it's killing me  
To watch you leave

I've tried to talk about what's really wrong  
I see that look of discontent  
The volume starts to rise and then it's on  
That's why I have to go  
Dealing with the pain is all that's left  
Because we can not get along  
You wanna put the blame on me again  
I think that we have reached the end

I can see through both of us  
It's an issue over trust  
It's killing me it's killing me  
To watch you leave  
I can see through both of us  
It's an issue over trust  
You keep blaming me, blaming me  
For what you do to me

It's your turn to watch me leave you  
It's your turn to watch me leave you  
It's your turn to watch me leave you

I can see through both of us  
It's an issue over trust  
It's killing me it's killing me  
To watch you leave.  
I can see through both of us  
It's an issue over trust  
You keep blaming me, blaming me  
For what you do to me..."

Tommy looked at Jude and smiled. He looked at the crowd of reporters with microphones and cameras, and mouthed and Thankyou before walking off the stage with Jude. They walked to Studio A, and she laid down on the leather couch. He laid next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mmhmm...I'm just tired..."

"You're sure you're not sick?" He felt he forhead. She clutched her stomach suddenly and leaned over him, throwing up all over the floor. "Honey, you're hot...You need to go the hospital..." He stood in a non-vomit-covered spot and lifted her off the couch bridal-style (Yeah, I'm using that term alot, I know.), and carried her to the lobby, meeting Sadie and Liam.

"What's wrong?"

"She's running a fever, and just threw up all over the floor in the mixing booth of Studio A."

"Okay, take her, we'll make sure someone takes care of the studio, and then we'll be there..." Tommy nodded and then walked out.

* * *

As the doctors passed, Tommy got angry and walked up to the desk. 

"I've been here for 4 hours, and no one has said anything about my girlfriend!"

"What's her name?"

"Jude Harrison."

"The doctor should be out mometarily...If you'll wait-"

"NO! I was told that 2 hours ago!"

"Jude Harrison?" He turned and saw the doctor.

"How is my girlfriend?"

"She's got a high fever. It may just be the flu, but because she's so far into her pregnancy, I'd like to keep her overnight. We're pushing antibiotics through her system, so the fever should break by tomorrow..."

"Thank god..." Tommy leaned against the counter for a moment and then looked up at the doctor with tears in his eyes. "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded solemnly and then walked away.

Tomm walked into Jude's room and walked over to the bed, smiling at her sleeping figure and sat down next to her. She opened her eyes, and tears brimmed her eyelids. She sat up and hugged him...For the first time ever, instead of letting Jude cry to him, he cried into her shoulder, letting it all out. She began to sing softly.

"It's that time  
To sink or swim  
I try  
To be stronger inside  
And rise above myself  
I know for you  
It must be painful to  
Carry the way you do  
Though I can't be you  
I see through  
Your silence, feigned indifference gets you by  
And though I'm trying I can't tell you when we'll fly  
Just know...

I care I'll lift you up to  
See where I will always  
Be there any time you call  
And I will take us back  
Into a life of more than we've  
Been through beyond the lengths that we  
Went to to be here after all  
And though we sometimes stumble and you're scared  
I'm always there to catch your fall...

It's hard, I know  
So much we can't control  
You watch, wonder, and hope  
For all the best  
For us  
I know for you  
It must be painful to  
Carry us still but you  
Always carry through  
When I need you  
Your silence, feigned indifference gets you by  
And though I'm trying I can't tell you when we'll fly  
Just know...

I care I'll lift you up to  
See where I will always  
Be there any time you call  
And I will take us back  
Into a life of more than we've  
Been through beyond the lengths that we  
Went to to be here after all  
And though we sometimes stumble and you're scared  
I will be there to catch your fall...

Still counting down the days to when we'll finally arrive  
But I am here now, you are safe now, we're O.K. now  
We'll survive  
And I will hold you when you cry...

Know I care I'll lift you up to  
See where I will always  
Be there any time you call  
And I will take us back  
Into a life of more than we've  
Been through beyond the lengths that we  
Went to to be here after all  
And though we sometimes stumble and you're scared  
I'm always there to catch your fall..."

They laid back against the pillow, and he calmed, staring at her. She smiled solemnly. He kissed her softly...

* * *

a/n:Oh...my...god...That was so not what I was planning to write. Okay, ownerships belong to:  
Break Me-Marion Raven  
Blame Me-Adema  
Catch Your Fall-Gavin Mikhail 

I don't know if I'm going to continue this story, because it ended up being soooo much more amazing than I expected it to be...I love I can't believe it turned out so well...le'me know what you think!


	2. Try To Do It Right This Time Around

_**Try To Do It Right This**_

_**Time Around**_

_A/N:Okay, so this is a bit of a backround to Jude and Tommy's past. Unlike most stories that are happening lately, they met as teenagers. Tommy broke still broke into the business with Boys Attack!, but instead of being 7 years older than Jude, he's only 2.5._

_Okay, I'm in the midst of writing this. Right now, I'm writing the 6 years leading up to present-day. Where exactly I'm at right now, is Tommy returning. I can't tell you exactly what that is! You have to read, but just remember the peir after he comes back. Okay, I had a point for this. The point of this is that this is a VERY long chapter. There will be a little smut, which will actually be the first time I've writen it, so don't criticize me too much. However as far as the chapter as a whole, constructive critizism is accepted!_

_Okay, also, I don't own Dominoes Pizza, or the songs Home and Breakdown. The songs belong To Chris Daughtry and whoever wrote the songs. I also don't own the movies Sooner or Later, or The Love Letter._

_"Rick, stop!" Selena screamed at her husband as he continued to shove the young boy._

_"Go, Selena!" He hit the boy again._

_"He's only 16! Leave him alone!" The black haired boy stood and stumbled across the room, attempting to get away from his father._

_"You're crazy..." He coughed, trying to pull off his shirt. His mother walked over, seeing the black and blue marks across his back. There was a large cut stretching across it._

_"Don't you start again boy! You can be discaplined!" Rick moved towards him. He stepped backwards._

_"Tom, go to the car. I'll be there with Jennavieve in a moment." He shook his head._

_"I'll get Jenn." He walked up the stairs as his parents started screaming again._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX_

_2 Years Later_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX_

_Tom Quincy stood and removed his shirt. Jude looked at him and gasped._

_"What's your issue? Don't you have something better to look at?" Jude looked at the new student disbelievingly. He walked over to the diving board and dived off of it as she watched. She walked over to the diving board, and mimiced what he had just done. As she came up, he swam over to her._

_"As I said before,...what's your issue?"  
_

_"I just thought you might actually have a good reason to have a scar the sized of ruler across your back...But hey, you don't have to tell me..."_

_"Good...because I'm not going to." He smiled and began the back stroke to the end of the pool. She rolled her eyes and did the same as more kids entered the pool..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_3 Months Later_

_XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXX_

_Jude and Tommy walked into the house holding hands. Sadie rolled her eyes._

_"You guys should be fortunate that you tour together..." They sat on the couch as Tommy opened his guitar case._

_"You're right, Saides...I guess we should..." Jude smiled and sat down next to Tommy as he picked up his guitar._

_"Open up the book you beat me with again_

_Read it off one sentence at a time  
I'm tired of all the lines, convictions,and your lies_

_What right do you have to point at me?_

_Well I'm sitting alone thinking about it all_

_Over coffee_

_And still crowding my space are the things you still_

_Hold against me _

_You cannot save me_

_Well it's not the time to breakdown_

_It's not the time to breakdown_

_It's not the time to break up this love_

_Keep it together now_

_Well it's not the time to break_

_Read it all, no need for separating it_

_You see what you want and try to justify _

_All your little lines, convictions, and your lies_

_What right do you have to point at me?_

_Well I"m sitting alone thinking about it all_

_Over coffee_

_And stil crowding my space are the things_

_You still hold against me_

_You cannot save me_

_Well it's not the time to breakdown_

_It's not the time to breakdown_

_It's not the time to break up this love_

_Keep it together now_

_Well it's not the time to break_

_Open up the book you beat me with again_

_Read it off one sentence at a time_

_Well it's not the time to breakdown_

_It's not the time to breakdown_

_It's not the time to break up this love_

_Keep it together now_

_Well it's not the time to break_

_Breakdown_

_Breakdown..."_

_"Why do you stay in Boyz Attack!? You can do so much better as a solo artist."_

_"I'm just getting off the ground with Boyz Attack!...But if I go solo, my dad could find us...and we're actually doing okay for a change...we've already moved 4 times this year...these past 3 months have been the longest we've been without him finding us...Atleast in Boys Attack!, we can be in a variety of places because there's 5 of us...but me alone would be like painting a red target sign on the side of the bus." Sadie nodded._

_"You're just too good to deal with all of this..."  
_

_"You're right...But thanks to my father I can't go home...but part of me is glad about that." He smiled, turning to his 16 year old girl friend. She smiled back and kissed him. He cell phone began ringing._

_"I'm running home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where you love has_

_Always been enough for me-" He grabbed it out of his bag._

_"Hello...Yeah, but-" He looked at Jude and then walked away, starting to speak in french. When he returned, his face looked sad._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I, ah...we're leaving...tomorrow..."_

_"What? No!" Jude stood, grabbing his arm._

_"Jude...My dad's out of jail again..." Tears filled both their eyes. Sadie silently walked out of the house and left the two alone._

_"But what about us!?"_

_"From what the police have, he's bought a plane ticket that leaves tomorrow at 2 AM...Which means he'll be here tomorrow night..."_

_"Well..." She sighed, letting a few tears run down her cheeks. He wiped them away, and she collected herself. "When are you leaving?"_

_"Tomorrow, right after classes..." She nodded._

_"Come with me...stay with me tonight..." She looked at him and then nodded. She scribbled down a note as he packed up his guitar case..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXx_

_Later That Night_

_XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_They ate dinner with Selena, and then Tommy put Sarah to bed before they left. They drove out to the peir, listening to Time To Be Your 21._

_"Tommy?" He looked up from his hands to her._

_"Huh?"_

_"You've never told me much about Jenna..."_

_"When I was 15...I met an 18 year old...I guess you could say we were dating...She was the popular girl.'Definitely got around alot...She'd gotten through the entire football team from what I heard...So the pressure for me to have sex with her was high, as you could imagine." He looked at her for understanding. She nodded. "I guess you could say I became pretty popular with my friends...her ex didn't much like me...he was the line-backer for the football team, and the shooting guard on the basketball team...One night after she'd gone to an after party for a home-coming game, she showed up at the house...I knew she was drunk, and I wanted to drive her home, but she wouldn't let me... We drove up to the lake, and she told me that I was supposed to hook up with her..."_

_"Did you?" Jude shifted in her seat, facing him._

_"I didn't want to..." He looked down, feeling a lump in his throat._

_"She made you?"_

"What can I say...It's highschool...I was a freshman...after, she said that I didn't know anything about highschool and the heirarchy of how you ranked in cliques...She said that I better have enjoyed it, because that if you weren't high on the "list", then it wasn't any good..." 

_"Who believes that crap!?" She exclaimed. He scoffed._

_"I don't know...but evidentally she did... Anyway, she told me a few weeks later that she was pregnant...I told my parents, but my dad said that it was my fault, and that I had to pay for everything...and that's how it stayed...After she had her, she took off...My mom tried to divorce my dad, but he wouldn't... So we kept Jenna, and my dad started being more abusive than he'd been before. He said that I should pay for what I'd done..." Tommy sighed as a tear ran down his cheek. "The night we left, he'd shoved me out into the street when he first started...He'd held me there for like 5 minutes, and said that he was gonna hold me there until my mother got home, and then he was going to run me over...I could barely breathe when she got home, but she helped me inside...we went to the hospital after I got away from him, and then left...I just hope that Jenna doesn't ever remember any of it..."_

_"But what about you?"_

_"I found my out...music..." He smiled, looking at her for the first time. She felt tears sting her eyes. "What?"_

_"I just...don't want you to leave...I mean-"_

_"I'll be back...Maybe, maybe they'll catch my dad, maybe-"_

_"Stop, you know they won't! You know it!" She sobbed as tears streamed down her cheeks. He wiped one away, leaning across the seat. He kissed her softly. _

_"I promise I'll do my best to come home to you...okay?" She nodded, sobbing. He started the car._

_"Ready to go?"_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"My house..." She nodded._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_2 Years Later_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Over the course of the next two years, Tommy and Jude played several concerts together, and went on several dates as the FBI finally caught his dad, and put him in prison. After everything was over, Tommy, Jennavieve, and Selena returned to Toronto._

_Tommy walked into the studio and smiled as Jude walked over to him._

_"Hey, girl..." She jumped in his arms, kissing him. When he didn't return it, she pulled away, confused. He set her on the ground as a girl walked up behind him._

_"Tom? Who's this?" The caramel colored girl wrapped her arm in his._

_"Porchia, this is Jude...my ex. Jude, this is Porchia...my wife..."_

_"What!?" She looked at him disbelievingly. "What happened to you coming home to me!?" Porchia pulled her arm away from Tommy._

_"Well, like you said...we didn't know for sure that I would be coming back..." She slapped him hard._

_"Hey! Watch it!" Porchia stepped in front of him. Jude slapped her also._

_"Jude, stop!" Georgia entered the room._

_"Tom Quincy...good to have you back..."_

_"Georgia Bevans...it's good to be back..."_

_"We need to talk...Jude, I believe you were packing?" Jude sighed._

_"Yeah..." She walked to her studio (which was formerly studio A) and began packing again. Tommy and Porchia followed Georgia to her office. Kwest stood from where he was sitting._

_"What do you mean, 'packing?'"_

_"We'll get to that in a minute...right now, who are you?"_

_"She's Jennavieve's mother..."_

_"You mean-"_

_"Yeah, that's what I mean..."_

_"Are you sticking around?"_

_"My father's in jail, my mom's back in France, where she wants to be, and I'm back here..."_

_"So what's going on with you two?"_

_"We got married..."_

_"And Boyz Attack!?"_

_"Finished...has been for some time..."_

_"So what's your next move?" They all sat down._

_"Producing...writing...I need a break before I do a solo album..."_

_"Okay..."_

_"So back to my question...why is Jude packing...and what is she packing..."_

_"Well, studio A is her studio...She just got back from tour the other day as you know..." _

_"Yeah..."_

_"Well...before I get to that, how long have **you** been back?"_

_"About 8 weeks...we've been unpacking...getting settled...spending time with friends..."_

_"Well, as far as Jude...she's been having problems with her ex-boyfriend...And we've gotta get her out of town. Darius and I have arranged for he to go to L.A...We're not sending her alone, but we need someone to with her."_

_"Mmhmm...So she's packing because?"_

_"We're sending her to my penthouse...there's a studio there. So she just needs to take what's hers out of the studio."_

_"Okay...When is she leaving?"_

_"The day after tomorrow..." Tommy nodded._

_"Who's going with her?"_

_"Right now, no one...Nobody has volenteered to go..." Tommy nodded again and looked down briefly before looking back up._

_"I'll go."_

"Tom, are you sure-"

_"We should talk about this, Tom-"_

_"No, Porchia, we shouldn't. I don't need your consent to do something that my heart is telling me to do."_

_"Alright...tell Jude. I'll arrange for the other plane ticket, and then you'll need your passport..."_

_"Got it..." He stood and walked to the door._

_"Tommy, don't hurt her again..." He nodded at Georgia._

_"I won't."_

_Jude turned as the door of Studio A opened. Tommy stepped in._

_"Tom-"_

_"Don't try and tell me to leave...I'm going with you to L.A. the day after tomorrow...No Georgia, no Darius, No Jamie, no Sadie, no porchia...just us..." She nodded, turning back to the box that she was filling. "Do you want some help?"_

_"Sure..." He walked over and began stacking things in the box. She walked into the soundbooth and grabbed her guitars. As she walked back into the mixing booth, he walked into the soundbooth to grab the cases. When he returned to the soundbooth, they bumped into eachother. She looked at the ground, unsure of what to do. He set down the guitar cases, and grabbed her hand._

_"Let's go get some lunch...talk..." She nodded and followed him outside. They got food and drove down to the peir, watching the waves crash against the sand._

_"So what's going on in Jude Harrison's life that I don't already know?"_

_"Jamie and I were...dating...And he-" She stopped talking, looking at Tommy. Tears filled her eyes. They both couldn't help but to remember the night that he'd told her about Porchia and him._

_"What did he do, Jude?"_

_  
"He...raped...me...more than once..."_

_"Is he in jail!?"_

_"No, he ran...We don't know where he is..."_

_"And that's why Georgia's sending you to L.A...I should have figured it out..."_

_"Tommy, I don't even know how long we're gonna be gone..."_

_"Jude, don't worry about it..."_

_"Well...where's Jennavieve?"_

_"With my mom in France...not long after we left, because we knew that I was more of a threat to my dad than anyone else, I signed over custody..."_

_"Well...who's Porchia? How do you know her?" He looked down at his hands._

_"She, ah...she's Jenn's mom..."_

_"What!? And you're with her!?"_

_"She wanted to see her, and the court would only let her if we were married."_

_"Why would you do that!? You wouldn't have Jenna if it weren't for Porchia!"_

_"Jude, calm down..."  
_

_"Tom! Are you serious!?"_

_"I just-"_

_"Please tell me you're not staying with her!!!!?"_

_"I don't know..." He looked down at his hands again._

_"You can't be serious!"  
_

_"Jude, calm down! I don't love her!...I never could."_

_"Really!? Why?" She stared at him with cold eyes._

_"Because she's not you..." He caressed her cheek. "I **love** you." He emphasized love and you._

_"Well..."  
_

_"Look, don't worry about it...as long as we're gone, she's not going to be around...Okay?" She nodded._

_"Then are we good?" She nodded again._

_"Good..." He started the car again, and they drove back to G Major._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxx_

_Jude and Tommy arrived at the house 2 days later. Tensions were already running high, but they avoided eachother for most of the first week._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_2 Months Into The Time In LA_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx_

_Jude smiled as Tommy sat down next to her._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"You...in bed last night..."_

_"You find it funny that I fell off the bed in the middle of our love-making?"_

_"Yes!" She fell into a fit of laughter, falling onto the floor._

_"Well, for that, you must may!" He crawled on top of her, tickling her._

_"o...kay!...I...give!...You...'re...the be...st..."_

_"Nope...not gonna work..."_

_"Tomm...y...sto..p..." She panted heavily, continuing to giggle as he tortured all of her ticklish spots. "AH!" She screamed as he tackled her hips, tickling harder. "i...give! I give!" _

_"Okay..." He stopped and smiled._

_"Okay!? OKAY!? After all that!?"_

_"God, do you want it again?"  
_

_"NO!" She shoved him off of her and laid back against the floor, catching her breath. He rolled over, laying his hand across her stomach. She looked at him._

_"What did Georgia say on the phone?"_

_"That they lost Jamie...so we're not going home..." She sighed._

_"Well, are you upset about that?"  
_

_"No...because you're here..." She rolled over and kissed him. He pulled away, knowing where this was going._

_"Here in the livingroom? Where anyone on the beach could see us?" She pulled him back down to her, nodding. His hand slipped up her shirt, unclasping her bra. She arched her back, and he pulled off her shirt. She sat up, letting her bra fall. He pulled away and walked over to the sliding glass doors. He shut the curtains and walked back over to her. She stood and removed his shirt. He kissed her softly, moving towards the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laying back agaist the arm of the couch. He laid on top of her her, unbuckling her jeans. After he removed them, she unbuckled his belt and pushed them down. He lowered himself onto her, kissing her neck. She moaned softly, spreading her legs. He pulled back, and she sat up, kissing him again. He pulled her to him, slowly pushing into her. She arched her back, moaning again. He moved her up and down slowly, sucking on her shoulder. She cried out softly, laying back. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he began to move faster. She moaned louder, feeling close to her release. Tommy picked up his pace, feeling his blood rush. Several minutes later, they both reached their peaks. He collapsed on top of her and stared at her, breathing heavily as the felt the after shocks. She pushed him lightly and they sat up. She unwrapped her legs from him and dressed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx_

_4 Months Later_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(Okay, I'm skipping straight past them finding out Jude's pregnant (I'm sick of writing stuff like that) to Tommy and Jude showing up at his and Porchia's house.)_

_Tommy parked the car, and looked over at Jude.They both got out of the car and he walked around to her, taking her hand._

_"No matter what, we're in this together, okay?" She nodded._

_"Have you figured out what you're going to say?"_

_"No...I'm just gonna wing it..." _

_"Oh...Ok-" She lurched forward slightly, getting a weird feeling._

_"Whoa, are you okay?" _

_"Um...yeah..." She smiled, moving his hand onto his stomach._

_"What happened?"_

_"The baby kicked...for the first time..." He felt a small tap agaist his hand and smiled._

_"This...this is amazing!" He kissed her softly._

_"Okay, okay...but I'm tired, so let's do this so I can go home and sleep." He nodded and they giggled softly as he unlocked the door and opened it._

_"I just can't believe i-" He stopped talking as all color drained from his face._

_"Tommy..." Porchia pulled a blanket around herself, moving away from Kwest._

_"What the hell is this!?" _

_"I- we just-...it was the first time..."_

_"Bull! Tell the truth!"_

_"She is..."_

_"Shut up Kwest!" Tommy screamed as the two scrambled to get their clothes on Jude crossed her arms over her stomach, pulling Tommy's leather jacket further around her._

_"Tommy, maybe I should-" Jude motioned towards the door, pointing at it with her thumb._

_"No...before we go, we will accomplish what we set out to do." He grabbed her hand. "But before that, you two better tell the truth, and FAST!"_

_"We..."_

_"How long has this been going on?"  
_

_"Since we got back..."_

_"8 Months!?"_

_"Tom-"_

_"No! You've been doing this since we got here!"_

_"Well...why is she here..."_

_"Because! She's pregnant!" He sighed, collecting his thoughts._

_"And you're yelling at me?"_

_"She's only 4 months along! You've been doing this since the week after we got married!" _

_"Well-"_

_"No, Porchia! You're the one in the wrong! Well, concider us done! You're never going to see Jenna again!" He took Jude's hand and they walked down the hall to his office. After they were inside, he shut the door._

_"Okay, breathe, Tom..." He nodded and took several deep breaths. After he calmed, he grabbed a box from the closet._

_"I'm just going to pack up a few things, and then we'll go, okay?" She nodded. He opened a drawer and pulled out an iMac._

_"Why do you have 2 laptops?"_

_"I always have...I actually wasn't planning on keeping this one...when we got back, I was going to give it to you... But I never got the chance..." He pulled a shoulder bag for the laptop out of the closet and put it into the bag before handing it to her. "There ya go..." She draped it over her should her as he put a few picture frames in the box and then several other things. Afterwards, they walked to his and Porchia's room. He walked into the bathroom and opened a cabinet. He pulled out a safe and opened it._

_"What's in there?"_

_"Money...and lots of it..." He turned the safe over, letting the money drop into the box. Her eyes bulged as she saw several wads of wrapped cash fall into it, followed by several stray bills._

_"Anything else?"_

_"Um...I think there's a few things in the bathroom...but they're not important. We've got the necessities...I'll set up for a time to come over tomorrow to get everything else..." He grabbed the box with one hand, and her hand with the other. They walked down to the livingroom where Porchia was sitting quietly._

_"What? Lover-boy went home?"  
_

_"Tommy, we should talk about thi-"_

_"No we shouldn't...I've made my decision. And even though my mother's signing custody of Jenn back over to me, doesn't mean you'll ever see her again."_

_"Tom-"  
_

_"No! Porchia. Jenn technically shouldn't even exist! It wasn't consentual, mutual sex! And on top of it all, you left her on my doorstep...as far as I'm concerned, and I'm sure there are plent of people who agree with me, you're an unfit parent..." He walked out the door with Jude in tow._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXx_

_Back to Present Day_

_3 Days After Jude Gets Out Of The Hospital_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Mommy?" Jude looked down at the 4 year old and smiled._

_"Yes Jennavieve?"_

_"I'm's hungy...can I have's some ice ceam?"_

_"Sure, sweetie." Tommy walked in the door and smiled as Jude set the little girl into a highchair._

_"She's 4...does she really need to be in that?"_

_"She's small...She'd fall onto the floor." Jude pulled out the ice cream and a small bowl._

_"And what's with the sugar? She'll be up all night..."  
_

_"Hun, you worry too much...she's 4. She'll have a bath, we'll read to her a little bit, and then she'll be all tired out..."_

_"If you say so..." He dropped his bag on the table and walked over to Jenna. "Hi, sweet girl."_

_"Hi daddy!" He smield and kissed her head softly._

_"So, what came in the mail today?" He flipped through the pile until he reached the bottom, finding a large manilla envalope. _

_"It's from the government...have you opened it?"_

_"No...I thought you'd want to..." _

_"I think it's about..." He looked up at her._

_"Yeah..." He opened it and flipped through the pile, skimming over what each said. As he reached the bottom sheet, Jude looked over his shoulder. They both smiled broadly._

_"This is great!" He turned around and picked her up, spinning around. They kissed as he set her down._

_"I can't believe this! It's...amazing!" He smiled and kissed her again._

_"What ermazign?"(Nope, not a spelling error.)_

_"Well, Jenn, in grown up talk, you've been formally adopted by Jude...it means she's legally your mommy."_

_"What?" She scrunched her face up, confused. Tommy chuckled._

_"Jude is your mommy now. She always will be..."_

_"Yay!" She jumped lightly in her highchair._

_"I say a celebration is in order..." Tommy smiled._

_"Tom, it's 6 o'clock...Jen should be in bed."_

_"Okay, so I'll give her a bath and put her to bed..." He removed her from the highchair, and set her down. They both walked down the hall, and Tommy started the bath water as Jude took Jenna to her room and helped her out of her clothes. When she had them all off, she helped her into her little duck robe (My sister has a fettish with them, and it's the first thing that came to mind!) and carried her back to the bathroom where Tommy was waiting._

_"Ready for your bath, Jen?"_

_"Yep!" Jude removed her robe and set her in the tub. She splashed lightly, playing while Jude and Tommy talked._

_"Okay, so I'll order the pizza..."_

_"Okay...Pepperoni and Sausage?"_

_"With ham?"  
_

_"Uh...okay, two pizzas...one with pepperoni and sausage, and one with pepperoni, sausage, and ham..."_

_"Okay. She smiled and he kissed her before she walked out of the room._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_45 Minutes Later_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx_

_"I've got a sleeping angel."  
_

_"I've got Dominoes Pizza." Jude walked into the kitchen and set the pizza boxes on the island. Tommy grabbed two plates and then walked over next to Jude._

_They stacked their plates with pizza and walked to the living room._

_"What did you pick out to watch?"_

_"Um, I've narrowed it down to Sooner Or Later, and The Love Letter."_

_"Okay, what are they about?"_

_"Sooner Or Later is about a girl who's in love with this musician and she's 14 and he's 17, and they start dating after he starts giving her guitar lessons, but she lies to him, telling him that she's 16...I won't give away the end...And The Love Letter is about a guy who buys this desk and puts this letter in it, and this girl from 150 years earlier, who owned the desk. They start writing back and forth...It's a good love story..."_

"Well Sooner Or Later sounds too much like us, so put in The Love Letter." She nodded and put it in. As the credits started, Tommy walked to the kitchen and grabbed the left-over pizza. He brought it into the living-room and set the boxes on the table. They cuddled up as the movie began...

_A/N:Okay, so this was VERY VERY long for me...my hands are sore from typing this over the last 3 straight hours. Okay, so I'll get this up when my internet stops being a pain in the bed! (Which hopefully is now!) Other than that, if we don't have school tomorrow because of the cold weather, I'll try and get another update up!_

_Alwayx, (x-s or z) (it's my new thing...)_

_xMellx/JandTheresUs_


	3. Just So You Know

_**chapter 3**_

_**Just So You Know**_

_**A/N:Okay, I know it's practically been a million years since my last update, but a lot has happened in the lsat month, and on top of that, I've been trapped in this haze of Writers block. And I mean REALLY THICK haze. It's been bad. My brain has been blocked from just about any good writing. Anywho, here we go.**_

_**The song is by Jesse McCartney. Title of it is the same as the title of he chapter.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

_**Tommy sat down next to Jude 4 weeks later on the leather couch in studio A, watching as she attempted to play her guitar.**_

_**"Stop laughing at me! It's not funny that your son won't let me hold it properly!" He giggled even louder at her comment. Liam and Sadie had heard her from the hall and walked in chuckling. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She tried to yell, although her own giggles were escaping her.**_

_**"Yeah, Jude, it is..."**_

_**"And how can you be so sure that it's MY son thats doing all the work? It could be your daughter..."**_

_**"Well, Sarah's not like that. She's quiet."**_

_**"Yeah, sure...except for at night, right?"**_

_**"No, it's still Noah."**_

_**"You never told us what you decided to name them..."**_

_**"Well, this one," Jude took Sadies hand and placed it on the left side of her stomach. "Is Sarah. We decided to name her Sarah McKenzie Quincy." She moved Sadies hand to the other side of her stomach, right in the front.**_

_**"And that one," Tommy said, placing his hand near Sadie' s as the boy kicked. "Is Noah James Quincy."**_

_**Jude smiled at her fiancee, feeling both babies kick at the same time.**_

_**"Whoa..."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"They both kicked at the same time...and kinda hard."**_

_**"So, you said you were working on a new song?" Tommy looked up at Liam.**_

_**"Uh, yeah...Sadie, would you mind playing the guitar, considering Jude is a little...disabled?" Everyone but Jude chuckled. She crossed her arms.**_

_**"It's still not funny."**_

_**"I'm sorry hun, but it is..." He kissed her softly and then stood, walking into the soundbooth. Sadie followed in suit, grabbing the acoustic guitar. She sat down and Jude walked over to the soundboard, pushing a few buttons. She gave Tommy the count down and then sat and watched with Liam as Tommy stood from teh stool and began to sing.**_

_"I shouldn't love you_

_But I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But I can't move_

_I can't look away..."_

_Tommy stared into Jude's blue orbs, taking in every emotion she held..._

_Pain. Anger. Hate. All for Portia, her mother, and for Tommy's father._

_Happiness. Love. Longing._

_All for him, Sadie, Liam, Jennavieve, Noah, Sarah, Yvette, and her father._

_"I shouldn't love you_

_But I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm_

_Cuz I dont know_

_How to make a feeeling stop..."_

_He was speaking about their relationship, and Jude knew it. She and Tommy both knew that it was wrong for them to be together. Though he and Portia were legally separated and getting a divorce, it wouldn't be final for another month and a half. Which meant in a way, Jude's and his relationship was morally wrong._

_But you know what? He didn't care._

_"Just so you know_

_This feeling's takin control of me_

_And i can't help it..."_

_Jude smiled at him, and he smiled back, quickly sucking in a breath._

_"I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you..."_

_He'd written the chorus when they were in LA. He'd sang it so many times while they were gone, because he knew that part of her heart was still with Chris, she's sort of been dating while he was gone. Though it didn't last long, they were technically still together when Jude and Tommy left. She knew he loved her because whenever they had just finished hooking up and Jude said that it had been wrong, he would start singing it in the shower..._

_Of course, that only lasted about 2 weeks...(lol. that was a joke there. :) )_

_"But i don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know..."_

_He opened his eyes and winked at her. He truthfully wanted her to know. He had added Just So You Know to the end of the chorus after he began writing the rest of the song. Jude had known the song was a work-in-progress before they even started trying to do any work while being stuck in LA for 6 months._

_"Its getting hard to_

_be around you_

_There's so much i can't say..."_

_This, she knew, was when Tommy was first dealing with costudy issues. Because Jude was fighting against Portia for legal custody, and Tommy was caught in the middle, they weren't allowed to talk to eachother about the issue, and it tore them apart from eachother because of it..._

_"Do you want me _

_To hide the feelings_

_And look the other way?"_

_Tommy had specifically asked Jude this question when everything happened. He'd even asked if he should leave. But in their hearts, they knew that they couldn't just not be together. Especially for their babies and for Jennavieve, who'd already become so attatched to Jude._

_"And I don't know _

_How to be fine when i'm not_

_Cuz i dont' know_

_How to make a feeling stop..."_

_This wasn't love was talking about. He was talking about fear. He had been so afraid for a while that things wouldn't turn out right. That everything would go wrong that things wouldn't last for them. And most of all, that he would lose Jennavieve, and in turn, lose Jude and, in turn, lose Noah and Sarah._

_"Just so you know_

_This feeling's takin control of me_

_And i can't help_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But i don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know..."_

_He was talking about his love for her. Because when things had started to tear him down, he fought back. He used his love for her and took control of the situation. And even though it got him into a little trouble with the judge (Okay, more like a lot-- an 8,ooo dollar fine.), He knew he'd been right for everything he'd done..._

_"This emptyness is kiilling me_

_And I 'm wondering why I waited so long..."_

_He was questioning why he'd taken so long to return._

_He knew he could've come back whenever, but he didn't. _

_And he really didn't know why..._

_Maybe it was fear that he'd lost her already..._

_Maybe it was the fact that he thought his father might escape again and hurt Jude instead this time..._

_He really didn't know..._

_"Looking back I realized  
It was always there just never spoken_

_I'm here_

_Been waitin' here_

_Ohh.."_

_  
Jude. Jude had written that part. When he'd sang the song to her, because he didn't have anything past that, and ashe came up on the last line, she joined in with him, and he continued playing, knowing she'd come up with something..._

_"Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And i can't help_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_Ouuohhh_

_Just so you know..."_

_Tommy took in a breath, looking at her. She was glowing..._

_"Ouuuuuhhhh_

_Thought you should know_

_I tried my bes to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I let go_

_Just so you know_

_Just so you know..."_

_**Jude smiled broadly as Tommy opened his eyes. He almost laughed, he was so happy. and that was new, because it was a struggle to be happy these days with all the Pwest drama they dealt with each day. She giggled, and he walked out, quickly followed by Sadie, who sat down on her husband's lap.**_

_**"So..."**_

_**"So..." They all looked around the room, and then Jude felt a rush of pain, followed by a wetness between her legs.**_

_**"Ow..." She looked down to see water below her.**_

_**"Oh gosh...Your water just broke..."**_

_**"Ah..." She squeezed Tommy's hand, feeling a contraction. It quickly passed.**_

_**"Considering we have a little bit before this gets dangerous, is it safe for them to come this early?"**_

_**"The doctor said yeah," Jude stated as her hand unclenched from Tommys.**_

_**"Okay, let's go...If they're coming today, they're coming now..."**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx**_

_**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxx**_

_**xx**_

_**x**_

_**xxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jude laid back against the pillow as Tommy laid Noah on her chest.**_

_**"Beautiful baby..." A nurse came in with Sarah and gave her to Tommy. Not long after, Sadie entered with Liam.**_

_**"How are they?"**_

_**"Perfectly healthy...And beautiful..."**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N:I think that's a suitable update...more of the Pwest drama will be added in the next few chapters...and I'll try not to take 3 weeks this time. :)**_


End file.
